The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to protection system monitoring.
Some systems (e.g., industrial automation systems) include machinery (e.g., turbines) that perform various functions. Additionally, some systems include protection systems (e.g., sensors and control systems) that cause the machinery to operate under certain tolerable parameters to reduce the likelihood of the machinery damaging itself, personnel, or other parts of the system. Such protection systems may also include a protection monitoring system that verifies that the protection system is functioning properly and is “ok” (e.g., verifying functionality and connection of sensors of the protection system).
Moreover, these protection systems may provide various methods of suppressing functions of the protection system. For example, an operator may suppress one or more alarms when measured parameters are expected to occur outside of the normal operating conditions (e.g., alarm inhibit during maintenance, trip multiply, etc.). However, when an inhibit, bypass, or fault occurs in the protection system, the protection monitoring system may indicate that the protection system is “not ok” or not functioning properly. Upon notification of a not ok status, a user is unable to determine whether the status results from critical faults, non-critical faults, user inhibits, bypasses, and/or other important system events. Instead, in such systems, the user must investigate a log for the protection system and/or the industrial automation system to determine the cause of the not ok status, thereby reducing the working efficiency of the user and/or cause the user to ignore the not ok status.